What's Left Unchanged
by Warlordess
Summary: Kinda AAML at the end. Ash unknowingly convinces Misty that she needs to broaden her horizons on feminine structure... But why is he so stricken when she returns? R and R!


****

What's Left Unchanged

~*~ A Pokemon fiction ~*~

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I've been thinking about this piece for awhile but not until now did I put it down so that I could actually get started (Of course you obviously don't know when 'Now' is. And if you do... *Glares ahead* ...I'm going to call the authorities)... Anyway, I mainly made this to counter all of those fics where Ash says Misty looks good after she gains a sense of style and such because, for one, the whole 'I love you because you're beautiful' thing seriously makes me wanna kill, and two, Misty has her own sense of style and I'll be damned if she ever promotes herself to 'preppy'.

PS: I'm really afraid of posting this cause I'm not sure how you'll react, especially towards the romance in the end. But my friend Rosemary the Rubix Cube convinced me that it was a good idea, though not the best, so here it is. And anyone who knows my work, knows that I love positive feedback, so come on down!

Summary: Ash unknowingly convinces Misty that she needs to broaden her horizons on feminine structure but why is he so stricken when she returns..?

***

Ash: 13

Misty 15

Brock (Though there might not be much of him): 18

***

It had started out simple enough. I wasn't trying to take it too far, I'd originally just started with a bit of window shopping here and there. I never meant to buy a new look, new attire, a new face. And I never meant to chase my reason for changing away. But here I was, sitting at the Pokemon Centre after introducing myself to my crush... (What's the point of denying it..?) and he'd sorta stared a moment, and I thought it was a good stare, but then he frowned and ran in the opposite direction, ending up heading in the direction of the Centre dorms. I seriously thought I'd changed for the better, ya know?

I mean, back in the beginning, the way he looked at Giselle, like she was some ancient Greek goddess that must have been misinterpreted for a mortal... I kinda figured that he would still be that way. But then again, I suppose people can change... It's just, you know, he's a GUY. I figured he'd appreciate something other than that tank top and short jean shorts adorning my body. Then he looked at me like I was some sort of freak and took off opposite where I stood. Did I really look that bad? Had my visual expression gone from bad to worse..?

**Flashback**

We had just reached the brink of the Ilex woods, Goldenrod just ahead. I was very much looking forward to a shower at the Centre, followed by a nice book in my regular attire. I was never much on fashion but comformality was a major thing for me, especially when traveling all over the country. After telling my friends of my plans, Ash had made it clear that it wasn't his ideal vision of a day in the life and I had retorted with my question of what was.

"Well, I have nothing planned, personally, but a little change wouldn't hurt some **of us, unless they're afraid." He said in that competitive voice.**

"Ash, are you saying that, one, I'm afraid of change, and two, that you'd rather I did something different with myself?" I asked. I never wanted to become someone else but if what he wanted was another high-fly prep than, maybe denying wanting to cause his happiness wasn't worth it. Maybe time was worth a little change, and maybe I was worth a little more time than I'd frequently believed.

So I left the group at the Centre after telling them that I'd run out of my average reading material and headed to the Shopping Mart. Goldenrod was the best place to buy a new look. They had everything you could think of in lifes' entirety, It was a good thing that I'd begun training and battling more often, the winnings would come in real handy when I tried to turn myself into 'Commercial Perfection'. After all, that's what style was now a days.

I walked around the first floor, nearing the custom shops like American Eagle (Only because I know nothing about Japanese stores) and Hot Topics (One of my personal favorites ^_^ ;;). I wanted something new and rich. God, who was I again..? Obviously a very confused teenager. I sometimes wonder what the heck happened to me along the way of this journey... I mean, three years ago, at the slightest thought of flare jeans or jewelry, I'd kick myself or force soap down my own throat (Not that it actually did anything)... But now, when thinking of what was wanted by my best friend, it didn't seem that bad, or that hard, to force myself through change.

Now I find myself faced with a hair cuttery place, there are pics of those never-gonna-stop-smiling perfectionist's in the window, followed by bottles and jars of hair care products. I walk in, hoping it won't be too hard for the staff to do something with my excuse of 'Sensational Sister' hair before everything closes down for the day since I'd still had a good amount of shopping to do if I was gonna impress anyone in particular.

"May I help you, Miss?" A young, not to mention well dressed (Beat it, Yuri fans!), woman asked from behind the front desk. I turned away from the shocking amount of body supplies to face her with the proposition to attempt tidiness on my hair.

"Is there anything you can possibly do with..?" I didn't finish when she came around and started shifting her hands through my strands and bright red locks for a moment, her face thoughtful and she started laughing lightly. I scowled, not knowing what she thought was so funny. Obviously she noticed my expression because she gave me a slight nod towards the cuttery chair.

"Everyone who comes in here wants some miracle done to them. You, child, have got it so easily. Your hair is very rich, it's a wonder why you'd come to me in the first place. The only problem is this side-tail. You should try and keep it in another direction or down in any case, this'll only knot your hair and damage your roots. But I can easily help with that... C'mon, you, dear..." And she drew me to the seat and removed a spray bottle and a comb from the table, "After this, though, you'll be on your own until your next cut. I suggest you be careful with what you do to yourself..." She pointed out and removed my hair tie, the only person who lived after doing so besides myself.

**(Later but still in flashback)**

I entered a few shops, finding quite a few things worth looking at and some even worth trying on (Though, only because my sisters habits had rubbed off on me slightly **Shudders**). I quickly clambered into the fitting room with a few shirts, a pair of jeans with a complimentary sash (I love those things!) and a skirt that reached just below my knees. Anything higher than that would have made me scream to no end. I pranced in front of the mirror, looking myself over. God, why did I have to look more and more like my sisters when I did this? I liked the guy but still--Was it worth reducing myself to a pile of prep?

I ignored myself. It had to be, otherwise I'd never have given the idea a second thought. He wanted 'change', he wanted 'beauty', he wanted somebody unlike myself... But I am far too irrefutable to give up now. Not when I've replaced my entire image for the sake of him and his vision of me.

I exited the room, my hands filled with accommodations such as the above, but my eyes landed on one more thing. A soft sky blue dress sat in the shop window. I wondered now how I could have missed seeing it before. It isn't like the pieces in my hands, it actually looks tempting in the eyes of the old me. It was loose and almost resembled a jumper with designs of Goldeen and Seaking on it, teardrops (Really they were more pearls or beadery) embroidered between every additional fish Pokemon. A white turtle neck sleeveless shirt completed the ensemble. I kept a steady watch on it. How could something so...feminine...make such an impact on my decision..? It looked so right for me.

"Miss, will there be anything else with your purchase..?" The cashier looks at me, trying to gain my attention away from the dress. Something simple, feminine, yet Me. I'd made my decision.

"Yes, Ma'am. Um... I was just wondering how much that dress is? That one in the window with the water pokemon on it?" And I pointed, just to be sure she got the right idea.

She nodded and turned to a pamphlet that seemed to tell all of the prices of the items sold in the shop and then sighed as though all ready thinking it was pointless to ask, "Well, it's quite expensive. No offense, but I doubt a trainer of your age could afford it. It's $85.95 plus tax. A total of $88.50. With your current purchase, I'm sure you'd like to set your sights on something less... pricey..." She broke off at the look on my face. She didn't seem ready to apologize for judging my training abilities but I gave her the benefit of the doubt and gained a smile. Nothing would stop me from buying that thing. And I didn't care if I had to dip into the groups' training account to help my cause. I'm sure it would all work out in the end. 

I only smiled brighter at her when she began to glance bewilderedly at me upon seeing my sort of questioning expression, "I'll take it."

She sighed, as though knowing I was breaking some sort of rule by gouging into our emergency account but found it in her best interest to add the piece to my lot before I lost my positive attitude, and before she got fired for not serving the customer. She rung up the order and accepted my credit, "Thanks, and have a nice day. Come again."

I left with three bags full of things only my sisters would deem worthy of wearing and entered the Centre, being sure not to let Ash or Brock see me with so many carriages. My room is on the end of the hall so I rush before anyone notices me.

"Misty? What's all this for..? Are you doing something weird again..? I know the bookstore couldn't hold that much value to you." Ash, who exited his room, which was next to mine, seemed keen to know exactly what my bags held. I told him nothing, giving him a neutral look before opening my bedroom door. Thank God for feminine privacy.

"Ash, I'm getting in the shower. Don't even think of coming in while I'm not watching, I'm locking the door and I'll have Staryu guard my bags if I have to." My threat was worth little-to-nothing in his opinion, obviously, because he only scoffed as if my business wasn't worth his time. I almost smiled at the shock he'd most likely be riddled with once I came out in my new attire.

I dragged my new things in while he continued to shut his door and walk down the hall. Either he was a very good actor or he really didn't care about whatever I did to myself. Strange, he didn't even comment on my hair cut, and it wasn't like I wore a hat to cover that part up (Though, now that I think about it, a hat wouldn't have been a bad idea). I entered, finally free of any stress and frustration, and rid myself of my clothes.

Stepping into the stall, I doused myself with gentle water, letting it rinse through my short hair. It felt so good to be truly clean again. I had been waiting a little over three weeks for fresh soap and filtered water (Filtered compared to the lakes anyway). God, it was like some sort of holy benefit of life. It felt like Spring itself, joy and such were drowning me, only it served as rejoice. It just felt so... Perfect.

Twenty minutes later, I forced myself from the gentle haven of peace in order to accomplish the impossible and make myself look... Womanly. And acceptable. That was the only reason for this. It had to be because I'd never go along with it if it were really my choice. I mean it was, but I was under the influence of, well, love, you could say.

One question, of all people, how could I fall for a kid? I'm fifteen, he's thirteen, is something just the least bit off with this..? It's not something truly as deep as love, I guess, it's really more like an enlarging crush. I thought it was bad when it first started (Or at least when I chose to acknowledge it) it's grown slowly but surely. It's like a plague, something that consumes me and won't stop until my will is good and incinerated.

My hair is a quick blow dry away, my body a swift coverage. I could be out there in minutes, as long as I keep my appearance sweet and simple. It should be easy enough for me. I've lived off 'Sweet and simple' all my life. A slight alteration is no problem what-so-ever. A change so beneficial is easily overcome.

Two minutes later, I step beyond the door, my hand ruffles my hair to be sure it looks windswept enough, I smooth out the skirt of my dress as it swishes from side to side. I want to be sure to impress him. I've wanted to impress him longer than I've wanted to impress myself with any sort of resolution.

I step out from the Centre dorm hallway. Ash is sitting in the waiting area watching the television, or at least, at first glance he is. But, upon a closer look, I hear him speaking to an unknown being, which I can only presume is Pikachu since it's so small so as not to be seen that easily. I hear a few words of the conversation before he notices my approach.

"--Really, her hair must be at least four inches shorter, and she's been acting strange ever since we arrived. She even came back with a few bags of who-knows-what--" Pikachu interrupted him for a moment here, "No, they're not books. Really, Pikachu, three bags worth? Even she's gotta get tired sometime... Which is another thing, when was the last time she lied to me..? Never..." These words stung me. Not because of how I knew he'd doubt me in the future but because I knew he was right. In saying that I was going to get some new books, I'd completely lied to him. And that was the worst change of all. How could I be so stupid..?

Never-the-less, that doesn't stop me from clearing my throat so he knows I've entered the room. He looks up at me, trying to make it sound like he'd not been talking to his buddy about something so important only moments before, and gawks at me for a total of seven seconds. I was kind of enjoying the attention as he tried to speak. The dress must have had a great effect on him... Or the hair. But, either way, his face was priceless and that was what I was going for.

"So... What d'you think, Ash?" This is the first time I've acknowledged him all day in a friendly matter and he seems to take it worse than my insulting him when he opens his mouth-only to find no words-leaps from his seat, and bounds from the room.

**Finally ending flashback**

I didn't think it was that bad. I thought he wanted that. I'm ringing my skirt through my clenched hands, I've been waiting a total of ten minutes, hoping that he'll reenter the room and talk to me about whatever's bothering him about me. Maybe it just came as a sudden shock. I mean, sure, the hair was visible before, but only slightly from around all the bags, and nothing else new was visible. Yeah, that had to be it... What else was there..?

Unless change wasn't as problem-worthy to him as he stated before...

I get up from my seat in order to go and talk to him. Lord knows when he'll come out again of his own free will (It seems that not even food will wake him from his initial shock now). And I need answers. He wanted change. He clearly stated that change on my part was not a bad idea. He was serious, wasn't he? He wouldn't lie about something as important as... well... Me, would he? I mean, he never really liked my look before, but as soon as I try to do something nice, he blows his last brain cells and runs off. This wasn't healthy for him...

"Ash!" I shout as I bang on his and Brocks' bedroom door. There is no answer accept for some scuffling from the other side that I can't determine the source of, "Ash, open up! We hafta talk! Why'd you run, it's just me--" But a voice cuts me off.

"--Listen, I don't know who you are but go away! I won't open until my friends' arrive! I don't talk to strangers!" Was his reply, which, for the most part, I didn't understand. He knew who I was. He's known me for, what, three years now? Oh, that hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ash--! Is this about the lie? I only did it cause I had to go and get this stuff done to me--!"

Again, interruption.

"--Why the heck would you wanna do that to yourself anyway?! What was wrong with you before--?!" The shout seemed to echo in my head. What was wrong with me before..? Was that some strange way of saying he thought I looked just fine without resorting to all of this..?

"Ash! You, of all people, should know why I did this--!" It wasn't a comment I expected to get to open his door (I actually thought I was gonna have to kick it down), but next moment, I heard the click of a lock and his unmistakable almond eyes peered at me incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'I should know'..? What do I have to do with any of this..?" Rather than make me talk from the hallway, he graciously opened his door and allowed me in.

"Don't you remember saying to me that change wouldn't hurt some of us? I know that you were talking about me so I listened. Now I come back after all of that and you run from me like I'm some kinda devil or something--" I was cut off as I flopped onto his bed and he joined me, still with that frown on his face as he looked me over.

"Are you saying that, just cause I mentioned something like change--ME, of all people--you're gonna go and put yourself in a make-over blender and come out like...like this..?" He said it like the thought only disgusted him.

"I listened to you for once, and you make me out to be some sorta freak. Are you trying to say that, even after all I've put myself though, you still think I look bad? I did all this for you, for the most part. I only wanted to show you that I'm unafraid of change." This wasn't entirely true. Sure, proving him wrong was a great plus to everything but I did want him to admit that I didn't look half bad.

"What gave you the idea that I wanted you to do this to yourself? Sure, I spoke like a shallow idiot but that's me and you should know that just cause I don't compliment you on whatever you wear or do, I don't think you need to up and pull everything around and come out like this." He ended in a rush of words, making it so I hardly understood what he said. Was it just me, though, or was there I slightly embarrassed comment in there about my originality, "Listen, Myst..."

"Myst..?" I murmur in question. I never remembered him using that as a nickname for me before.

"It's just like you..." He began as though he hardly had any idea what he was going to say to me, "Myst, you are one of the most confusing, unbelievable, one-of-a-kind girls I've ever met. And I may have come from Pallet but I know the female population is larger than you'd believe. Anyway, Myst, you're so... Easy and special and strange. I thought that you'd be like that forever and... And... But then you go and do this to yourself. Misty--! You were so cool to be around before. I liked the fact that you never dragged on about Teen Scene magazines or diamonds or hairstyles. It was a lot more comfortable when you didn't try and act like other girls. I don't mean that you were like one of the guys but I never thought that it'd be so hard to talk around you--And that's not a compliment. I know you're not like this and I'm sorry if you thought I wanted you to act like this and look like this and... Be like this but that isn't the case. I really liked you the way you were before... And..." He broke off and I saw him biting his lower lip, "... And I never wanted you to change for anyone. I want the old Misty back. The one with the side ponytail and the suspenders and the temper problem and the mallet..!" He stopped for a breath.

"Ash... Why d'you want me to stay the same, old Misty?"

"Cause that's the Misty that I like. That's the one I care for." He smiled at me as though he thought his words would make everything better but I was slightly frustrated now. I'd gone through so much, heard him speak with such sweet care and yet I was nowhere close to getting him to admit that he may like me... Like I liked him.

I sighed distressedly and got up from my seat on his bed and left the room. So much trouble and pain and yet nothing at all had come from it. God, this day was just going so well, wasn't it?

I entered my room again and removed myself from the stupid dress I'd thought would look so well on me. No, I wasn't sad or depressed. I wasn't going to cry. I was worth a lot more than that and... And... Who needed that dense trainers' opinion anyway?! So what if he didn't like who I was... Or was it who I'd made myself to be..? Never mind, anyway, I know other guys would care about me. I may not be the best Sensational Sister or the sweetest chocolate in the box but I knew there were at least a few guys out there who would appreciate me no matter what I became. Maybe it was time to move on and find myself one of those guys...

I grunted. No, I couldn't just up and leave. That would be even more unlike me. But what did I care? After I left to find Rudy or Danny or someone, I wouldn't have to hear of Ash's thoughts about me anymore. I wouldn't have to hear him saying how different I was becoming. I wasn't getting different, I wasn't becoming somebody else... I was merely growing up--! People had to go through it sometime, it'd was obviously my turn to change myself around... Right?

I pulled on my yellow tank-top (Which I'd had washed while I was showering and trying on my new things) and pulled up my shorts and tennis shoes(My hair was now too short for any sort of hold). The old, comfortable, easy-going me... God, it sure felt great to be back in these clothes. This was me.

I picked up my bag and walked from my room. We were going to stay overnight, were we not? I headed to Nurse Joy, who was busy trying to run from Brock, beat him a bit over the head, and asked her to heal my Pokemon. I was going to need them all in tip-top shape for when I battled again. Not only was I completely out of cash but I had to make up for the loss in our account. I wanted to do it in a hurry so I didn't get caught after my act of selfishness... And my waste... Man, now, not only was I depressed, I was guilty! What if we went hungry because we didn't have enough money for supplies or something?! It would all be my fault and--And...

"Misty--!" Ash comes up behind me and picks up five pokeballs from Nurse Joy. I turn to leave but he puts his foot out and catches mine, sending me reeling angrily to the floor. I close my eyes and hold out my hands to stop myself but, next moment, he catches me by the hand. Oh God, tell me that I'm not **blushing. I'm begging you, **please**...**

"Um... Hey, let's hurry up and get ready to head out... Or do you still have to get that badge you keep mentioning..?" I ask with a quick laugh. He's looking at me now, I can tell, even though I don't have the brawn to look at him for some reason.

"Myst..." He whined, or at least, that's what it sounded like, "C'mon, first you're lying to me--Now you're avoiding me! Tell me what's up! I want Misty back." He ended in a quiet tone, like he was as embarrassed as I was.

"I'm not avoiding you. If I was, I wouldn't still be here trying to talk to you..." I muttered, though somehow, my eyes were closed as if looking up at him would send them through the sockets. This reminded me of two things, one, why was I still here? And, two, why was he still holding me up? I wasn't ill, I could walk on my own. So, telling myself this, I pushed him away, pulling myself up, "Anyway, you did call me a moment ago. What for?"

He seemed to shuffle his feet like he was nervous. God, he is cute when he's nervous... Sighing, I held out a hand to hold him up and he accepted with one of those smiles of his. I blush lightly, unable to let myself do any more than that. He jumps up and dusts himself off and pulls me over to a lobby seat where I try to do anything but look at him for fear that he'll suspect something. That is, if he didn't all ready...

"You know, I didn't mean it like you probably think." He said simply, causing me to forget what I was attempting to do and I looked at him, confused, "I mean, I never meant to, you know, upset you with saying you didn't look good..." I looked at him with a more patronizing stare and he continued, "Cause you did and everything and--Sorry." He ended bluntly.

I laughed a bit. Probably the first and only I'd do for awhile. He looked a little happier now, like he'd made some sort of progress... And I stopped, much to his dismay. For some reason, my joy had subsided, most likely because he only wanted me to laugh just to know everything was all right between us. And as these thoughts consumed my mind, I realized how much it hurt. It was like he didn't really care about me. Now, I know that's not true but it's like the relationship we had was more important than me, myself.

"Myst, what's wrong? Did I do something? You know I didn't say you weren't pretty, I just like this you. This is you, remember? And I like this a lot more than seeing you try and dress yourself up for no reason. This, everything about you, your hair, your clothes, your personality, your seven foot mallet... It's so unique. I like that, I like uniqueness, especially yours." He shut up and looked at me, putting his arm over my shoulder. I'm blushing again, "See, I can be sentimental when I wanna. And I wanna know that you'll never try to change yourself for anyone else. Cause I know why you did this and it's wrong." 

He knew why I did this? Oh God, what did he think..? Obviously my looks tells him to go on.

"Listen Myst, I know you wanted to prove me wrong; I never meant to upset you, I didn't mean for you to think that I thought you were afraid of change. I never did. I was just being me. So..." He gave a childish laugh and slapped me on the back like I was, well, Brock, actually and I fell to the ground with a yell. I turned towards him and scowled and he just laughed, sort of saluted me, jumped up, and ran off. God, I hated him when he was like that. He was sooooo annoying and childish and cute and entertaining... Man, how does he always do that to me..?!

By the time I'm up and dusted off again, he's all ready at the foot of the Centre door and laughing fully. I turn to him, fingering my mallet, growling with a vengeance... And he sticks out his tongue at me and runs. I have a crush on him but I'm--I'M GONNA KILL THE IDIOT. Really, I'm gonna take up the strings of my bag and I'm gonna strangle him.

So, with these thoughts in mind, I pick up my bag and make a run for the door, after him. He won't get away from me--! The sun makes me blink and I put my hand over my head to block it. I still hear him but, so far, he's not in my line of vision. So I leap for the bushes, all ready guessing his place of hiding. He's so dead.

"Aw, c'mon Myst--! I meant every word! I swear!" He yelled at me as I grabbed his collar. Awe, he was so adorable when he panicked.

"Every word, huh..?" I mutter and hold him closer to me, so his breath and mine clash and our mouths are mere centimeters apart. Heh, heh... Someone's blushing right now and it isn't me... That's a good sign, right? Real good.

"Oh, Myst... Did you ever get over your little problem..?" He asks me with a pointed stare and I look at his hands, which have situated themselves right in front of my stomach. Oh, that problem... He seems to take my silence as a 'No' and begins to tickle me mercilessly. God, I was laughing so hard it hurt... I HATE HIM. He keeps on making me feel better. I can't stand it when he does that. Here I am, trying to be miserable, and he comes along and gets me to laugh two times in a row. God, is he good or what..?

"A-ASH--! Stop it NOW!" I can't keep talking or I'll pass out from lack of oxygen so while he keeps going at it, I fall to the ground and he sorta lands on top of me (Mind you, I've still got a strong hold of his collar), and he keeps tickling me while I try and spare enough giggles to breathe, "ASH--?! PL-PLEASE! I MEAN IT, I'M WARNING YOU--! STO-O-OP--!"

Surprisingly he does and I manage a couple gasps, enough air supply to let me sit up, only he's on top of me fully now. And he doesn't really look ready to move.

"Myst, you still that-that big romantic you were as a kid?" He asks this as if I'm all ready thirty years old. I nod slightly and he almost seems a little glad but he still doesn't move. Was this some sorta sick joke to make me apologize for giving death threats, for lying, and for trying to change..?!

Obviously not... Because next moment, when he was supposed to make some rude sound or something and jump up and leave me laying there again, he places his lips on mine and... and... I kiss him back. Why was he kissing me? He doesn't even like girls, last time I checked... And he talks about change..! Which reminds me, as I feel him breaking it and begin to laugh, I shove him offa me (Forgetting that I was supposed to return it instead of fend from it) and whip out my mallet for Swinging Practice: 101.

"That's Misty for ya..!" He said with another laugh ten minutes after I've pummeled him around a bit and I blush, hit him again, and begin to stomp away.

"Hmmpphh--!" I began, "Stupid, idiot kid." He only takes me by the shoulder again and snickers into my ear, "Ash, grow up, would you--?!"

He immediately stops laughing and looks at me almost serious enough as though someone died, "You mean that wasn't grown up enough for you, back there?" He asked me. Oh, God. What kind of question was that?! Did he really expect an answer from me?!

I sighed, "Ash, you're so immature. Don't do that again till you know what it means..." I mutter and walk off. I was a little pleased to get that off of my chest. He didn't even know what he did when he did that to me. But it did prove something. I guess it's true what they say... You're never to young to fall in love.

"Myst, c'mon! I'm not that immature! In fact, I'm more grown up than you are! I mean, at least I can kiss right!" He said it as though it were a game. Though, he did have a point. He initiated it pretty well.

I turn to him and raise my fist and he flinches, all ready expecting me to punch his lights out, "Ash, you are such a..." I falter and think about it, "... Beginner..." I smile and continue on as he opens his eyes with a look of indignance. Here we go...

"Myst, you gotta admit, I wasn't that bad. I mean, you did kiss me back."

"Try it again when you have more experience. Then we'll test it again." I laugh and I expect him to retaliate back at me but he only smiles as if I've said something on his behalf.

"So... You liked it, then, did you?" He asked me and I grumbled, pulled out my mallet, and whacked him over the head twice.

"IDIOT." I say in a deadly whisper and continue on again while he laughs.

"Same old Misty. Glad you still find time for me, what with your new being..." He said.

"You know, even with those clothes, I still would have been me. You can't get rid of the Misty in me for long. I would have come back for a hit or an insult every time."

"Then what're we waitin' for Myst? Let's go put those things back on, at least then you'd look human." He didn't stop chuckling so I pulled out my famed weapon and beat him another six times.

"I NEVER SAID THAT--! Wanna go for thirty total..?!" I ended in a whisper filled with venom and he loses his disposition and begins to walk off, his hands behind his head. I watch him with a sigh. Things just got a lot more complicated between us, more so than I'd want it to be for our age. But, whatever had happened, it was over with now...

"Myst, you never did promise me, remember?" He asked me and I gave him a look that clearly said I had no idea what he was talking about, "I asked you to promise you'd never change fore anyone. Cause we both know that wasn't you before. We both know that the real you would have screamed wearing those things for too long. So promise me."

I raised an eyebrow, unbelieving that he was trying to force me into doing something but I nodded and began, "Ash, I promise that I'll never change for anyone."

"Good. Cause, Misty, we wouldn't like ya any other way." He winked at me and smiled. 

And I think I just felt myself fall a little bit deeper.

***

A/N: Kinda spent a little more time on that than I'd intended but I still think it turned out kawaii, ne? Anyway, bless me with a review!

Um, why are you all still here..? Did I not leave a big enough author's recognition above..? Okay, all right; I give, i give. I suppose I can tell you that I originally wasn't going to post this as a romance, AT ALL, but, being me stopped me from ever doing such a thing. I've told you before what a sap I am and when an author turns a sort of 'Character Conclusion fic' into even the slightest romance, you know that they weren't joking. And I couldn't resist adding even one thing in there, though a kiss is kinda abrupt for something like this. Anyway, if reviews hit me heard enough with positive-ness then I'll think about adding another chapter/making a sequel. Whatever I get to first.

Ciao, ja ne, whatever till next time my friends/fans from the digits!

-- Chibi-Suiko


End file.
